Synnre
Bio: Synnre began playing in January of 2004. Asked to start FFXI by a co-worker (Annalee). After spending a week reading the Bradly Player guide Synnre was convinced he wanted to level Dark Knight and focus on Smithing to make his own armor. After creating a Elvaan Black Mage from Bastok Synnre started doing quest and leveling. After the fall of his first linkshell (OdinKnights) Synnre bounced to and from a few linkshells. He was a member of such linkshells as Rebirth, TheBastokians, Raged. Synnre decided he wants to create a place for his friend could hang out together. InfamousDynasty was born. This linkshell was purely social. Starting in San o'doria InfamousDynasty quickly grew. Synnre now leads InfamousDynasty into End Game events such as Sky, Sea, Limbus and past events like Salvage, Nyzul Isle, and KS99. Current News: After leveling BLM, BLU, PLD, MNK, SCH and of course DRK to 75. Synnre decided to obtain a Maat's Cap. After 5 months of focusing on this Lofty Goal. All Maat jobs are level 55+. With only 12 more leves needed to have all Maat Jobs 60+ this goal is starting to come into focus. Prologue On the 17th''' ''''day of the third month in the year 696 AD a story begins. Athelain and Cartan of San d’Oria, whose love enraged the King, were to be secretly married. Athelain, a Hume, fell madly in love with an elvaan warrior named Cartan, the leader of the San d’Orian Royal Army. The two were married in mid of night by the elder priest of the San d’Orian cathedral. The ceremony was observed by a sinister pupil, Pagisalis, of the church who alerted the King of the treasonous marriage. Pagisalis hated Cartan, for many years and were long time enemies, because he also loved Athelain. She was unaware of his feelings, though regardless she only loved Cartan. The following morning the elder priest was found dead and the pupil Pagisalis was sworn in as his replacement. Unknown to Cartan an evil plot was about to unfold. ' Upon reporting to the barracks Cartan was ambushed by the King himself and several of his soldiers. Upon a valiant fight Cartan was taken and tortured in the dungeon of the Chateau d’Oraguille. During Cartan’s capture he said a prayer asking God to spare Athelain the pain that he was to endure. While passing through Lion Square that afternoon in the market of Southern San d’Oria Athelain had a vision of a cloaked angel warning her of Cartan’s capture. She quickly rushed to the castle demanding to see her new husband. The guards denied her access to the castle and attempted to seize her and would have succeeded if not for her mystical powers. Her powers gave her great control over dark ancient elemental magic. She then rushed to Cartan’s closest friend a Galkan Dark Knight named Zeid. After telling Zeid of her vision and how the guards attacked her Zeid devised a plan to save Cartan. Zeid told Athelain of, Bostaunieux Oubliette, an underground tunnel that gave entrance to the dungeon. This underground path was home of several dangerous creatures and passing through it safely was nearly impossible. While in the tunnel Zeid and Athelain encountered several creatures many never seen before and even more that no one had lived to tell the tale of their existence. The two were able to infiltrate the castle’s dungeon and locate Cartan locked in a cell. His skin bulged from his bones from the swelling of the relentless beatings. The smell of blood filled the air of his dark and filthy cell. Athelain approached the bars that imprisoned her love. She reached out her hand but before she could touch him Cartan lift his head. Though his eyes were swollen shut he could smell her sweet scent even over the stench that surrounded him. Athelain stood before him stunned as a tear started to form in her eye. Zeid spoke. Cartan turned his head toward his friend and asked why he brought her here. Athelain spoke out of how they were here to save him. Cartan plead with his wife to leave him but she refused. Then a patrolling guard spotted the trio and called for help running to the guards’ room. Knowing full well that their time was short Cartan demanded that Zeid take Athelain and leave the city. Athelain went to kiss her husband through the prison bars but before the twos lips could touch an arrow plunged itself into the wall between them. The arrow was shot from a guard standing at the end of the hall. Zeid pulled at the resisting woman. He quickly picked up the much smaller Athelain and jumped ran back to the tunnel they used to enter the prison. The guards ran to the tunnels entrance but dared not to enter. The guard leader then returned to Cartan’s cell asking if she was the one all of this pain and suffering was for. Cartan acknowledged that Athelain was his one love. The guard then turned to Cartan and told him she would be dead before night fall. Cartan spit in his face. The guard processed and gave the order to kill him. As the duo of Athelain and Zeid ran down the tunnel’s path they heard Cartan scream from behind them. Athelain turned and tried to go back but Zeid forced her to continue. Zeid said to Athelain that they would flee to the town of Bastok for San d’Oria was no longer safe. After making their escape they waited until night fall and made their way through West Ronfaure to the Bastok. The land of Bastok was a new settlement full of migrates and miner looking to strike it rich. The land itself was a dry wasteland carved between the mountains of Zeruhn. After traveling many miles on foot and only at night through the Gustaberg region they arrive in Bastok. Upon arriving Athelain found a small hut located the mines district. Zeid found refuge in the residential area when he was not honing his skills. The widow began to slowly adapt to her new life. A couple weeks had past and she found work as a clerk in a local store and self taught herself the craft of clothing. She spent most of her day synthesizing items and selling them in a bazaar she set up. A few months later, Athelain was found to be with child. Cartan was the father. The next few months were very difficult for the widow and future mother. But as the time went by Zeid would stop in and help her by giving her gil, helping her with chores, and providing his friendship. One day while Zeid was visiting her she felt the baby, it was time. After a few hours of labor Athelain berthed a baby boy. She named him Synnre. Several years later Athelain fully adjusted to being a single mother in the troubled times. Synnre now 10 years old, had grown to be a young man. Synnre resembled his father very much. Having very strong elvaan features he seemed to mature fast for his age. He had a natural strength and endurance. Synnre also possessed an all too familiar sense of adventure. Athelain saw a lot of Cartan in Synnre. One day after Bastok had grown into a large city and opened the airship routes to San d’Oria trouble began. In efforts to enlighten the citizens of their moral dismay priest came from the San d’Orian cathedral to the Consulate of San d’Oria. Along with them the Pagisalis who was now the elder priest. The sinister pupil who betrayed his master to condemned Cartan to his death. A late afternoon Synnre was in Bastok market when he was spotted by Pagisalis. He saw the boy and knew it was the son of Cartan. The feeling for Athelain he once had seemed to remain and he was determined to find her. Pagisalis followed Synnre home and after night fall he knocked on the door of the humble home. Athelain answered the door. When Pagisalis saw his long forgotten love he knew it was her. The fire burned behind Athelain and shadows concealed much of the room. Athelain could see he was a priest but was unaware who this man was standing before her truly was before she invited him in her home. When in her home Pagisalis began to ask several questions about her past. Athelain begin to grow weary of answering him honestly. Pagisalis continued to grow inpatient as hearing Athelain speak of her late husband so fondly. Pagisalis then ask if she is to take another husband. She declined to answer not from uncertainty but from fear it may further enrage this stranger before her. But Pagisalis would not tolerate her silent his anger festered until he lost control of his innocent intentions. He demanded Athelain to ask him. Athelain ask him to leave. But unknown to Athelain Pagisalis had already begun to cast a silencing spell upon her rendering her helpless. Pagisalis began attacking the enfeebled woman using spells and a sacrificial dagger that he had sheathed beneath his robe. Suddenly a thundering spell rang out from the darkness. Synnre, who had been watching the two from a poorly lighted corner of the small home, came to his mothers rescue. Pagisalis stepped back startled by this unexpected resistance. Synnre stepped between his mother and his villainous man who intruded their home. Synnre though still young was ready to defend the only home he had even known. He was unequipped with any type of weapon but he stood valiantly fist balled up ready to engage this mysterious man. The priest raised his hand and spoke ancient words calling forth a spell that knocked Synnre off his feet throwing him into the wall. The impact knocked the young boy out. When the boy awakened the room was covered his singed silhouettes of objects he remembers. Dust, ashes, and small shards of ice remained all around him. The silencing spell must not have been strong enough to contain the awesome power his mother controlled of the elements he thought. He knew a fierce battle had taken place here. Synnre started to stand but he felt paralyzed. Moving was difficult at first and his sight was still flashing from bright sparks and back again. He was finally able to sit up and survey his surroundings fully. He was weakened. Synnre’s home pointed to signs that his mother was able to fend off Pagisalis, but yet he was alone. He called out. No response. In the slumps of the Bastok Mines district many people kept to themselves. Even in ones time of need. Eventually Synnre regained his strength and walked to the front door hoping to find his mother…to find anyone. The door had been knocked off its hinges and required Synnre to push outward will great force to open it. He did not know where to go or who he could trust. He became distant and lost in this town he’d known his whole life. After returning to his home and gathering what little food they had he set up to find his mother. With only the hope that she was still alive to guide him he bought a sword and set out to find the truth for himself. Welcome to Odin… Category:Members